vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Io
|-|Base= |-|Benevolent Companion= Summary Io is everywhere, and in all things. Denounced by enemies as the great unmaker, worshiped by scholars as the twinkling of a divine eye, Io occupies all planes at once, the merest fraction of its being crossing into physical existence at any one moment. Like the great twin riders Dark and Light, and yet another ancient traveler whose true history is lost to the ages, Io the Wisp is a Fundamental of the universe—a force older than time, a wanderer from realms far beyond mortal understanding. Io is nothing less than the sum of all attractive and repulsive forces within matter, a sentient manifestation of the charge that bind particles together. It is only in the controlled warping of these forces that Io’s presence can be experienced on the physical plane. A benevolent, cooperative force, Io bonds its strength to others so that the power of allies might be enhanced. Its motives inscrutable, its strength unimaginable, Io moves through the physical plane, the perfect expression of the mysteries of the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, likely higher Name: Io, The Wisp Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Genderless Age: Older than the Universe Classification: Fundamental of Electromagnetic Force Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8, and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Magnetism Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Its presence alone requires the fundamental force of Electromagnetism to be warped), Can summon alternate versions of itself from other planes, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence Attack Potency: Solar System level (Io's Overcharge is this powerful), likely higher, Deconstruction ignores conventional durability Speed: Likely Infinite (The fundamentals' existence predate time itself), otherwise Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class, likely higher Durability: Solar System level, likely higher Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal, Cross-dimensional travel and summoning Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Likely High (Described as having an intellect that is wasted on simple-minded mortals) Weaknesses: It has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, its spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Io shoots energy blasts at its opponent. *'Tether:' Io tethers itself to an allied unit, granting bonus movement speed to both. When Io restores health or mana, tethered units target gain 1.5x the amount. Any enemy unit that crosses the tether is slowed. The tether breaks when the allied unit moves too far away, or Io cancels the tether. **'Break Tether:' Io breaks the link to the tethered unit. *'Spirits:' Io summons five particle spirits that dance in a circle around Io. If a particle collides with an enemy hero, it explodes, damaging all enemy units in an area around it. Creeps take minor damage from touching a particle spirit but do not cause them to explode. When its duration ends, any remaining spirits explode. **'Spirits In:' Io calls the spirits closer to itself. **'Spirits Out:' Io sends the spirits farther away from itself. *'Overcharge:' Io gains bonus attack speed and damage reduction, at the cost of draining a percentage of its current health and mana per second. If Io is tethered to an ally, that unit also gains the bonuses. *'Relocate:' Io teleports itself and any tethered ally to any location. After the spell expires Io and any tethered ally will return to their original location. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Valve Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:The Fundamentals Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Magnetism Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Physics Users Category:Tier 4